editorialfandomcom-20200214-history
Editorial Wikipedia
Puerto Rico, is a independent Caribbean island country, with about over 12 million Puerto Rican inhabitants, and with a population, of over 65 million Puerto Rican people worldwide. Its current government, is The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's New Official National Flag is: "The Saint Valentine Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official State Flag is: "The Saint Valentine 2 Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official National Emblem: is "The Federation Corporal Emblem". Puerto Rico's Other New Official National Flags are: "The Hammer & Sickle Flags". Puerto Rico's Demographics, consists of: 99%-100% Puerto Ricans, 1% Expatriates. Puerto Ricans are Latino. Puerto Rico's National Language is: Puerto Rican Dialect. Puerto Rico's Supreme Legislature is: The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's Supreme Leader is: Kelvin Vargas. Puerto Rico's President is: N/A. Puerto Rico's Prime Minister: is N/A. Puerto Rico's National Holiday/Flag Day is : "Saint Valentine's Day". Puerto Rico's National Religion is: Puerto Rican Christianity. Puerto Rico's National Fruit is: Strawberry. Puerto Rico's National Dessert is: Brazo De Gitano De Fresa (Strawberry Jelly Roll). Puerto Rico's National Animal is: Horse. Puerto Rico's New Types of National Government: Imperial Communist Federative Socialist Republic. Puerto Rico's National Motto is: Success, Innovation & Power. Puerto Rico's National Currency is: The Puerto Rico Pound. Puerto Rico's National Constitution is: The Federal National Constitution. Due to Puerto Rico's Seccession Puerto Rico, became an independent country in 2016, through the Federation Establishment Pact (FEP), and became what is called The Federation of Puerto Rico (FPR)/The National Government of Puerto Rico (TNG). Puerto Rico, West Indies is east of Dominican Republic, and West of The Virgin Islands. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (which was the non official government of Puerto Rico), is now defunct as of 2016, through Federation Legislation. Puerto Rico's National Culture contains: Guayaberas (Puerto Rican Bowling Style Shirts), Bolita (Puerto Rican Gambling), Reggueton, The Puerto Rican Mob, The Puerto Rican Mafia, Puerto Rican Clans, Puerto Rican Brotherhood & Sisterhood, The Saint Valentine Order (also known, as "The Strawberry Order", is a Puerto Rican Supremacy Mobiological Pact Fraternity Society), Puerto Rican Power, Puerto Rican Mullet (Puerto Rican Hairstyle, representing "Puerto Rican Suerte" which means "Puerto Rican Luck"), Puerto Rican Supremacy, Fruit Picking, Comida Tipica (Puerto Rican Cuisine), Comida Mampostial (Puerto Rican Cuisine), Hamacas (Hammocks), Puerto Rican Business Oligarchs, Bodegas, Social Clubs, Jurutungu Hunting, Jibaro Habitations, Cuchifritos (Puerto Rican Fried Festival Food), Frituras (Puerto Rican Fritters), Bebidas Tipicas (Puerto Rican Smoothies), Bebidas Mampostial (Puerto Rican Milkshake), Budin, Flan, Dulces Tipicos, Malta (Soft Drink), Dulces Mampostiales, Festivals, Carnivals, Superior Education, Machetes, Puerto Rican Mixed Martial Arts, Santeria (Puerto Rico's National Pagan Religion), Bomba, Plena, Puerto Rico's Hi Tech Silicon Corporate World, Mantecado (Puerto Rican Ice Cream/Gelato/Custard), Shrines, Pilgrimages, Villages, Stone Streets (Invented, in Puerto Rico), Farming, Puerto Rican Lucha Libre (Puerto Rican Wrestling), Puerto Rican Steel Pan (Music), Barbacoa (BBQ), Car Tuning, Street Racing, Cock Fighting etc. In 2016 the red, white and blue flags and American ensigns of Puerto Rico, are defunct, abolished, destroyed, and non official. References: Federationationalgovpr.Weebly.com (Puerto Rico's New Official National Government Gatway). NEWSLINE: THESE ARE THE ONLY TYPE OF VERSION OF OFFICIAL WIKI WEBSITES, REPRESENTING OFFICIALLY THE FEDERATION OF PUERTO RICO/THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CONSTITUTIONAL EXECUTIVE FEDERAL MEDIA RELEASE. Category:Browse